


Changed Plans

by thewrittenfae



Series: Passage of a Year [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birthday Presents, F/M, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-12
Updated: 2012-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-07 14:17:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewrittenfae/pseuds/thewrittenfae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A surprise on a hunt leads to birthday plans having to be changed between the lateness and injuries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changed Plans

Dean winced when Jo hissed in pain as he stitched up the marks on her back. This was far from how he'd wanted to spend today. He'd actually planned a little something special, even went as far as to get Sammy off somewhere else to give the two of them some peace and alone time tonight. When Jo had mentioned that they should take a job he hadn't thought it'd be this dangerous. It had looked like a possible haunting in the file she'd brought him. It had turned out to be a vampire nest. 

Jo shifted with a soft sound of pain. "Careful..." She murmured with a sharp intake of breath. 

Dean kissed her shoulder softly as he finished up. "I am. Promise." Once she was stitched up he tugged the cup of water and the washcloth over and clean off the blood on her skin. 

Jo slumped a little and rested back against him with a soft sigh. "You're gettin' better at stitchin' me up." Her eyes glanced around the room and blinked at the rose she'd finally noticed sitting in a vase on the dresser next to the tv of the room. "What's that...?"

"Not really liking that it's coming from more practice than anything, but I'm glad I can put you to rights better than before." He kissed her throat softly at the question. There was a small card propped up against the little vase. "Go look," he murmured as he helped her to her feet. 

Jo gave him a look, unsure because it was unusually soft for him. She hadn't forgotten what today was, but she hadn't expected him to remember. She moved to the rose and lifted the card from in front of the vase. Her fingers slid to open it as she turned to look at him, curious as to what he had done. Her eyes softened a little as she read the message inside it before she moved back and kissed him deeply. "I'm sorry the job ruined your plans," she murmured against his lips. 

Dean groaned as he kissed her back, hands on her hips as he drew her to straddle him. He'd planned a quiet dinner for them, though the restaurant was long closed now. "Don't be sorry," he answered back as he shifted to lie back on the bed. "Just wanted you happy, Sweetheart." 

Jo groaned softly as her hips lined up with his and she settled solidly against his own, feeling him already half hard for her. "Just wanted to be with you today." Her hands slid and pushed his shirt off. "Well, that and one other thing..."

Dean gave a low sound as his hips rocked up against her, hating the jeans that separated them both. He shifted and let her tug off his shirt before his hands slid to unclasp her bra, no shirt to worry about since she'd lost it when he stitched her up. "Anything you want, Jo." Especially if this was what she wanted. 

She groaned softly as she rocked down against him, body arching into his hands when he cupped and kneaded her breasts. "You know...how much I want you after a hunt..." Her hands slid down his chest and she tugged at his pants impatiently. Even injured, it left both of them ready to go a round or two, so she was extremely glad he'd found a way for it to be just the two of them. 

Dean gave a lower sound as one hand slid down to work at her pants as well. Both arched and tugged at clothing until neither had any remaining and she was straddling just above where he wanted her to be. "Love how hot you are after," he murmured as his hand slide to grab a condom out of the drawer next to the bed. He'd planned for the whole night, tonight. Though in the end, all he'd wanted was to be with her too. "Though, do have one... last thing for you..." His eyes darkened as he tugged out a box, hard to concentrate because she'd taken it upon herself to make sure he was hard and ready with a hand that stroked him as he stretched to reach for things. 

Jo looked up at the comment about one last thing, curiosity blooming under the heated gaze. "You do?"

Dean chuckled softly at how easily she shifted gears, he could never do that that well. He shifted them so he was more sitting against the head board. The move left both of them groaning because it slid her down some which brushed her against him. He offered her a little box. "I do." 

Jo looked a little guarded as she took the box, the size for a ring. She was hoping it wasn't what it looked like because they'd only been serious for the last couple months and they were still settling. They still had bouts where they fought horribly because of it. 

"Just open it, Sweetheart," he murmured as he leaned and kissed her softly. 

Jo did, blinking with a soft sound. "Dean..." She stared down at a small pendant before she leaned up to kiss him. "It's lovely..." 

He cupped her cheek and kissed her deeply. "I'm glad you like it. I... had Cas set a protection on it. Didn't want you to have to go through the pain of him marking your ribs. So long as you wear it demons and angels won't be able to find you." He tugged it out of the box and settled it around her throat gently as she raised her hair for him. 

She shivered as the cool metal settled just over her heart, glad he'd gotten a long enough chain that it'd settle well under her shirt and not get in the way of any hunting. "Thank you," she murmured softly as she kissed him again. A shift of her hips and she sank down onto him with a low sound of want, hands settling on his shoulders for purchase. 

Dean groaned low as his hips rose to meet her body, condom dropped to the floor as his hands slid to her hips to touch and feel as well as help and encourage her to move. "Always, Jo," he groaned as she picked up speed. 

She smiled, dark and happy at the same time, before she let her head fall back a little as she focused on the feel of him. "Best...birthday ever," she moaned softly, knowing tonight would last for a while yet.


End file.
